華青 - Wah Ching
The Wah Ching (Traditional Chinese: 華青) is a operating mainly in the U.S. It originated from 1960s , where it existed as one capacious street gang. At the time Wah Ching controlled many of the Asian prostitution, gambling and pornography joints in the west coast. Wah Ching gained the notorious recognition mostly because of the 1977 Golden Dragon Massacre in San Francisco. The Wah Ching were opposing the Chung Ching Yee gang at the time. It was the result of a shootout which took place two months earlier where three gang members were injured, one of whom ended up dead. During the , Chung Ching Yee members initiated a shootout at the Golden Dragon restaurant where Wah Ching members were supposedly staying. The shootout ended with 11 injured, and 5 dead, none of which were gang members. This led to 5 arrests consisting of Chung Ching Yee members made by the San Francisco Police Department’s Asian Gang Task Force. The Wah Ching in Los Santos is known to operate mainly in the Market area, its low-key members mainly consist of street thugs and gangsters, whilst the hierarchy structure eventually links to several members of the triad society. Wah Ching is known to have strong ties with the , namely . Wah Ching’s activities vary a lot from prostitution, loan sharking, and extortion to drug trafficking and illegal gambling, etc. The Snakeheads and their connection with the Wah Ching Sister Ping (full name Cheng Chui Ping) was a notorious Snakehead, she became a Snakehead because of her illegal operational investments. She was imprisoned for one of the biggest smuggling operations ever made. This operation consisted of smuggling people from Fujian province, China to USA or other countries. In 1993 Sister Ping funded a four month voyage from Fujian province with 286 illegal immigrants and 13 crew members on a boat called the Golden Venture. The ship had sailed from Thailand, stopped in Kenya and then headed northwest across the Atlantic Ocean to New York City. The Golden Venture was captured on its trip to , approximately 10 immigrants drowned while attempting to flee from the boat during the seizure. The rest were taken into custody by the INS, and were eventually held in prisons in the US. Many of the immigrants were deported, minors were released, some were granted asylum and the rest were released by president Bill Clinton in 1997. Cheng Chui Ping was arrested in Hong Kong and deported back to the United States where she was convicted and imprisoned for 35 years in regards of conspiring to commit alien smuggling, hostage taking, money laundering and trafficking in ransom proceeds. The one behind Sister Ping's imprisonment turned out to be Ah Kay (Guo Liang Chi), a New York Snakehead gang leader. Evidence pointed that he was also behind the entire operation of the Golden Venture, Ah Kay testified against Sister Ping. The income of the successful operation would've been around $8.500,000 USD, Sister Ping, however, did not consider this an important business deal as trial evidence firmly pointed out. Although the Snakeheads are not directly connected to the triads. Cheng Chui Ping owned restaurants, a clothing store and some real estate in Los Santos. This real estate included a Chinese food restaurant and a gambling joint which has ties with the Wah Ching street gang and triad society. The membership of the Wah Ching Wah Ching's membership predominantly consists of Chinese-American youth, the organization is rather unorganized and straightforward within the low-key members of the Wah Ching. It becomes more structured upper in the hierarchy. Wah Ching gangs are led by Red Poles or captains of the gang in different areas. Red Poles run Straw Sandals (enforcers) and 49ers (initiated members) and blue lanterns (uninitiated associates) under them, the money flow goes from down the bottom to up and eventually the captains. Key members of the Wah Ching are much like Red Pole Vincent Lau and Lester Chow in Los Santos. The creation of Da Ye Shi Gang and the assasination of Jason Davis Da Ye Shi Gang (direct translation Big Night Market Gang) is an Asian-American criminal organization or mob which consists mostly of Wah Ching members around the Verona Beach, Market area. In 2014, Wah Ching had established a drug connection with the Sinners Motorcycle club, the same type of narcotics could be found in places such as Idlewood and El Corona, hinting that there'd be more organizations behind the recent drug influx. This coalition was dropped when various key members of the Wah Ching entered a car wash in an Italian neighborhood in East Los Santos. This eventually led to the murder of Jason Davis and the death of Sinners Motorcycle club. Shortly after that, Wah Ching expanded its rackets to further into Market, with the leadership taken by local gangster Vincent Lau as street boss, notable members such as Lester "Overdose" Chow, Raymond "King" Kong and more. The creation of the Dai Ye Shi gang went hand in hand with gambling and prostitution joints which made the Chinatown Mall more known as the Red Light district and home of heroin and gambling in Verona, Market area. Category:Organized Crime Category:Organization